Lord Helix
Summary Helix (also known as Lord Helix, Helix Fossil, and Mighty Helix) is recognized as a major god in TPP Lore by the majority of players. He originally appeared in Season 1 as the Helix Fossil, an item obtained in Mt. Moon that could be brought to life into an Omanyte. Appearance and Personality of the character Not much is known about his personality, other than he seems to love Anarchy and rejects Democracy. His appearance is seen as the same as an Omanyte or an Omastar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely Low 6-B '| At least '''High 6-A '| Possibly '''2-B Name: Lord Helix, Omanyte, Omastar (Oh Mastah), Mighty Helix, Helix Fossil, Lard Helix, Origin: Twitch Plays Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Few Weeks Classification: Spiral Pokémon, God of Anarchy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Island level, likely Small Country level '''(Superior to AA-j, a Zapdos), | At least '''Multi-Continent level (Superior to Kenya, a Groudon) | Possibly Multiverse level '(Fought with CLY's team, who previously defeated Napoleon's team, the same who defeated Giratina) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(At least as fast as AA-j) | Possibly '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than Kenya) | Possibly '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, likely Class ZJ '| At least '''Class NJ '| Possibly '''Multiversal Durability: At least Small Island level, likely Small Country level '| At least '''Multi-Continent level '| Possibly '''Multiverse level. Can increase his durability with Withdraw Stamina: Likely high Range: Few meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, at least Average (Can apparently speak) or higher (Some interpretation depicts him as all-knowing) Weaknesses: Extremely weak to plant-based attacks, vulnerable to electricity, martial arts and ground-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Surf: Lord Helix summons a huge wave of water at the enemy -Hydro Pump: A powerful blast of water -Withdraw: Lord Helix goes back into him shell, providing defense to him -Muddy Water: He summons a wave of muddy water, slowing down foes -Horn Attack: Lord Helix stabs the enemy with his mighty horn -Bite: Lord Helix bites the enemy with darkness -Rock Smash: A powerful fighting move that drops the enemy's defense -Water Pulse: A water attack that can confuse the enemy Key: Original (Gen 1) | Reborn (Gen 4.5) | Comeback (Gen 5.5) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Lord Helix had multiples incarnation through all the playthroughs. His original one was in the first, in Pokémon Red. He then appeared again under the name "Lard Helix" in HeartGoldSoulSilver. He showed up briefly in Pokémon Black, and later in Pokémon BlazeBlack. Date of Birth: February 23th 2014 Birthplace: Cinnabar Island Weight: 35 kilograms Height: 1 meter Likes: Anarchy Dislikes: Democracy Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Guiding Red Values: Anarchy Status: Presumed deceased Affiliation: Helix Church Alignment: Chaotic Good Category:Animal Category:Water Users Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Twitch Plays Pokémon